


A Long Time Coming

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: spn_meanttobe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs Benny's help in getting Sam back from purgatory. Benny agrees but only if Dean comes to his bed. But this is more than a debt to be paid... for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Long Time Coming  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 5,269  
>  **Summary:** Dean needs Benny's help in getting Sam back from purgatory. Benny agrees but only if Dean comes to his bed. But this is more than a debt to be paid... for the both of them.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_meanttobe

  
  
made by the incomparable milly_gal

Benny couldn’t quite keep the shock from showing on his face as he stared at Dean in stunned disbelief. _When a Winchester asked for a favor it sure was a big one._ “You want me to do what?” He had to ask Dean to repeat it, just in case he hadn’t heard him right.

Dean shook his head. He had known even before the question had left his mouth that what he was asking of Benny was far too much. _Who in their right mind would be willing to let someone cut off their head to send them back to Purgatory? They had fought like hell to get out._ “You’re right. I know it’s a huge ask. And I got no right to ask you to do this.” His voice cracked from worry. _What the hell was he going to do if Benny refused to help him?_ “But I have to ask, Benny. It’s Sam. He went in to get Bobby’s soul and now he’s stuck in there. I can’t get to him. You’re my...”

The vampire nodded his head as he held up his hand. “He’s your brother, Dean. And I understand. But...” He paused for a moment. Dean was right it was a big ask. But even though Sam would never be his biggest fan he knew he didn’t have it in him to refuse Dean’s request. Hell, he might as well admit it, he wouldn’t refuse Dean anything.

He couldn’t let Benny say no. Dean quickly interrupted before Benny could finish speaking. “I will do anything to get Sam back. It doesn’t matter what it is. Whatever you want just name it.”

A wicked thought ran through Benny’s mind at the thought of Dean Winchester promising to do anything. It was heady stuff, Dean owing him one. There was one thing in particular he would love to do to and with Dean. But he couldn’t do it. There was no way he could ask Dean to do _that._ No matter how long he had suffered the torture of the damned wanting the hunter more than he needed blood to survive he wouldn’t force him to... If felt as if he was punched in the gut when a small voice inside of him whispered softly, _It wouldn’t actually be forcing Dean to do anything especially since he had made the promise himself without being asked._

Although, Benny hated himself for it, he couldn’t stop himself from whispering, “Anything?” His voice was husky from the images running through his mind. Vivid pictures of the two of them together, Dean locked beneath him, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips as he thrust his cock in and out of.... Benny swallowed hard as he shook his head. _Damn it! He couldn’t think about things like that. At least not until Dean agreed._

Dean stared into Benny’s eyes as he nodded his head. “Absolutely.”

Benny waged a silent war within himself. Dean was his friend, his best friend, and the only one who’d had his back in forever. He knew he shouldn’t be seriously considering doing this. But he could no longer fight against what he wanted. And he wanted Dean. Anyway he could get him. Besides if he passed up this opportunity he might never get the chance again. Although, before he went any further he had to give Dean the chance to change his mind. “You sure ‘bout this?” 

He didn’t even have to think about it. “Name it.”

Even though he had not intention of refusing to help Dean regardless of how he answered Benny couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. “I will go into Purgatory and bring your brother back for you today.” He smiled at the look of immense relief on Dean’s face before he continued, “If you will come to my bed tonight.” 

For a brief moment Dean stood dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe what Benny was asking of him. It wasn’t as if he had ever given the vampire cause to think he would welcome... that they could..., there had never been any sort of physical contact between them, well except for what they had done when they were in Purgatory together. But surely Benny wasn’t thinking they could pick up where they had left off. Things were different there, not like it was here, Dean didn’t think he could do what they had done in... A loud sigh swept through him. In the end none of it mattered Dean knew he didn’t have a choice, this was for Sam. Besides, it didn’t really seem like too much to ask when he thought about it. He was asking Benny to let him cut off his head and send him back to Purgatory, Benny wanting to fuck him in return kind of paled by comparison. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak as a thought occurred to him. “Aren’t you worried I’ll say yes just to get you to bring Sam back and then change my mind?”

Benny shook his head as he moved closer to Dean. The thought had never entered his mind. He reached out and slowly traced the curve of Dean’s lips with his thumb before sliding his hand over to cup his cheek. “If there is one thing I am positive of in this crazy fucked up world. Dean Winchester always keeps his word. No matter what.”

The slight touch and the husky timbre of Benny’s voice sent sparks shooting through his body, his breath caught in his throat and for a brief moment he almost forgot everything except the pleasure of being this close to Benny once again. _It had been too damn long._

“What’ll be, Dean?” Benny let his hand drop as he took a step back away from him. He had to get away from the temptation of pulling Dean into his arms and taking him right there in the back alley whether he wanted it or not.

It would be foolish of him to think Benny was willing to be decapitated and sent back to Purgatory simply with the promise of fucking him. There had to be more to it, something else in it for Benny. But he would be damned if he could figure it out.

A small smile curved Benny’s lips as he waited for an answer. He knew Dean was having a hard time believing the only thing he wanted was to sleep with him. A small, frustrated sigh escaped him. Dean was always so hard on himself, he never thought he was good enough. Sometimes Benny just wanted to haul off, drag him into his arms and prove to the gorgeous hunter once and for all just how he good he really was. But he didn’t want to get ahead of himself. He gave a quiet little chuckle. The truth was Dean was right to be doubtful. He did want something more... a lot more.

It was getting late. It was now or never. “Well, Dean?” Benny stood straighter, his eyes gave nothing away as he waited. He was positive he wouldn’t have long to wait before he got the answer he craved.

Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was almost as if he were praying for some kind of divine intervention. But when nothing was forthcoming Dean opened his eyes and nodded at Benny. “You got a deal.” _It wasn’t as if he even had a choice in the matter anyway. He would do whatever he had to do to save his brother._ He ignored the small part of himself reminding him how very much he had enjoyed being with Benny in Purgatory. Without another word he swung the machete.

 

 

Hours later Dean stood topside and watched as Sam, with a look of relief on his face, crawled out of Purgatory. He rushed to his brother’s side and helped him to his feet. 

After giving Dean a hug, Sam stood back and dusted himself off. To say he was thrilled to put that place behind him was an understatement. He couldn't even begin to understand how Dean had survived as long as he had in Purgatory. It had been an experience he didn't ever want to repeat. Not ever again. As a matter of fact he didn't even want to think about it. “That place is...”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Dean interrupted him. “Yeah. It is.” He didn’t want to talk about it. For him being there had been kind of cathartic. It was pure. Everything boiled down to its simplest form. Survival. But in order for Sam to understand exactly how he felt he would have had to stay there a lot longer and that wasn’t something he wanted for Sam. He quickly changed the subject. “Did you have any trouble getting Bobby?”

Sam shot his brother a look. “No not really. At least not once I had convinced Bobby that I was really me.”

Dean gave him a half-hearted smile. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t thrilled Sam had saved Bobby’s soul but there was another he hoped Sam was able to bring back as well. “And Benny?”

“I got him.” Sam rubbed his arm where Benny lay underneath his skin. “He’s right here. I got to tell you, I still can’t believe Benny agreed to come back just to get me. I mean I haven’t exactly been his biggest fan.”

A spark of something he hadn’t felt in a very long time swept through his body as he watched Sam rub his arm. It took Dean a few minutes to recognize what it was he was feeling. He was shocked to realize it was jealousy. He couldn’t believe it! He was jealous... of Sam. _What the hell was he thinking?_ It wasn’t as if Benny could actually feel Sam caressing him. At least he hoped he couldn’t.

Sam tossed his hair back. “You alright?” 

Dean ignored the question as he walked around behind the impala. “You ready?”

He was as ready as he would ever be. The knife gleamed in the moonlight as Sam sliced through his skin and the boys breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Bobby’s soul rise toward Heaven.

“Now, it’s time for Benny.”

Sam nodded his head in quick agreement. “Okay. Where’s his body?”

“Right here.” With a twist of the key the trunk popped open.

“That’s gross, dude.” Sam wrinkled up his nose in a look of disgust. He couldn’t believe Dean had carried around Benny’s remains in the trunk of the car.

“I didn’t want to waste time so I thought it would be a lot easier just to bring him here with me.” Dean explained as he peeked around the side of the car. “Can we get this over with?”

For some reason Dean seemed to be in a hurry to get Benny back to the land of the living. If he didn’t know any better Sam would swear there was something going on between the two of them. But, of course it was impossible. Benny was a vampire and Dean was a hunter. That pretty much settled that as far as he was concerned.

Sam hissed between his teeth as he cut his arm and recited the spell to release Benny. 

Dean didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Benny stood in front of him safe and sound. He released it with a whoosh. His voice was husky with an emotion he refused to name as he whispered, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Benny licked his lips and let his gaze slowly roam Dean’s body as he spoke. He couldn’t wait to get the hunter alone and get what he was promised. Excitement swept through his body at the thought. Although he knew he shouldn’t hold Dean to his promise, he also knew he wasn’t strong enough to let Dean go. There was no way he was going to let this moment slip through his fingers. He leaned closer to whisper something in Dean’s ear, low enough for only him to hear before he straightened up. “I’m going to get out of your hair, Dean and let y’all catch up.” He shot a look at Dean as he turned to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

Dean didn’t say anything but nodded his head.

“What was that about?” There was something going on and Sam wanted to know what it was.

_Crap._ The last thing he needed was his brother asking questions about something he wasn’t even sure of himself yet. “What?”

“The whispering and the look Benny was giving you.” Sam glared at Dean. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders in an effort to be nonchalant and prayed his cheeks weren’t turning red. “How am I supposed to know? Dude’s a vampire. Who’s to say what any of his looks mean?” There was no way he was going to tell Sam what Benny had said. He was already half-hard thinking about it. He quickly opened the door to the impala. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sam slid into the seat and closed the door behind him. “What did you do, Dean?” No matter what Dean had said he just couldn’t believe Benny had rescued him out of the goodness of his heart. The man was a vampire. He didn’t have any kind of goodness in him.

“Nothing.” Whatever he did or was going to do, didn’t have anything to do with Sam. It was none of his business. He had made the deal to have Benny pull Sam out of Purgatory and he would make it all over again if it meant saving his brother.

“Dean.”

“Let it go, Sam.” No matter how much he might wish that would be the end of it Dean had a sneaky suspicion Sam had no intention of stopping his interrogation. He quickly reached over and turned on the radio _Feel Like Making Love_ blared from the speakers effectively cutting off all conversation.

 

 

Sam gave a sigh of relief as they walked into the motel. The room wasn’t fancy by any stretch of the imagination but at least it was clean and that was more than he could say for some of the places they had stayed in over the years. 

But Dean barely noticed the room at all as he tossed the keys onto the table and headed towards the bathroom. He was in a hurry, he didn’t want to be late. Of course he told himself he was only hurrying because of Sam. He ignored the thrill of anticipation running through his veins. But he wasn’t going anywhere until he got a shower.

Sam leaned against the wall and watched silently as Dean left the room. As soon at the bathroom door had clicked shut he quickly plopped down onto the bed, his brow furrowed in concentration as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in thought. There was something going on with Dean. He knew it; he could feel it in his bones. But he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

In less time than it usually took Dean, his hair still damp, walked out of the bathroom whistling a jaunty tune.

Sam opened his eyes, his mouth gaped as he stared at Dean. “You going somewhere?”

Dean nodded his head but didn’t say anything. _Don’t ask. Don’t ask._ Was the mantra running silently through his mind. He didn’t want to tell Sam where he was going. He knew his brother would have a fit. But he really didn’t want to lie to him either.

“Where are you...?”

Before Sam could finish his question Dean quickly interrupted. “Don’t ask.”

“I think I have the...”

Dean shook his head. “No, you don’t.” And without another word he snatched the keys from the table and walked out the door.

 

 

The moon shown through the trees lighting Dean’s way as he walked towards the front of the house. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was going to be alone in a cabin in the woods with a vampire, one he had promised to... Dean swallowed hard. He knew he should be more nervous than he was but for some reason he wasn’t. At least not really. In fact there was an odd sort of calm beginning to settle over him. It was as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Despite what he had tried to tell himself Dean knew he wasn’t there to settle a debt, far from it. He was there because he wanted to be, hell he needed to be. There was something about Benny that called to him, he couldn’t explain it. All he knew was he wanted Benny more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything in his life and he was tired of not being with him.

Dean had barely stepped onto the front porch when Benny swung the door open. For a few brief moments they stared at each other in silence, it was if they were scared to move, too afraid to say anything before they had committed the moment to memory.

Finally, when he could bear the separation no longer Benny closed the distance between them and without a word he pulled Dean into his arms.

A fire ignited between them as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Harsh breathing and guttural groans echoed around them as their hands desperately pushed at the clothing in an attempt to get to the silky skin beneath. 

Without breaking contact Benny ushered them through the front door, before kicking it shut. “Bed.” He murmured against Dean’s mouth as he bit his lip with blunt teeth before licking away the small hurt.

“Too far.” Dean groaned, every nerve ending standing on end as fire raced through his body. “I don’t think I can wait that long. I need you now.”

Gruff laughter rumbled deep within Benny’s chest as he led Dean over to the couch. He was shocked but secretly pleased Dean seemed to want this as badly as he did. “Will this do for now?”

Dean stepped out of his clothes, desperate to feel skin upon skin. “It works for me.” He leaned in and whispered the words against the vampire’s neck as he swirled his tongue along the sensitive skin. He didn’t need a bed; the only thing he needed was the slick slide of Benny buried deep inside of him.

At the feel of Dean licking up and down his neck, his teeth grazing his jaw; a low, deep growl escaped Benny. He couldn’t take it any longer he had to get inside of Dean, he spun him around in his arms.

Dean bit his lip before a wicked grin began to spread across his face. He should know better than to bait a vampire but he couldn't help himself. The truth was being with Benny this way didn't scare him, the fact that Benny was a vampire didn't scare him at all. The only thing that concerned him was the real probability of coming before Benny ever slid inside of him. He quickly leaned over the arm couch, his head and shoulders rested on the seat cushions.

A long, slow hiss escaped between Benny’s clenched teeth at the sight before him. _Damn._ He could feel his teeth begin to descend at the mouth watering picture Dean presented for him. He was simply stunning bent over the couch, his body openly displayed for his delectation and with an illusion of helplessness surrounding him that appealed to Benny to no end. Although, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind it was an illusion but it was one the vampire appreciated.

Firm hands slid along his naked back sending shivers of anticipation dancing along his spine and the muscles deep inside of him clenched in pleasure. Dean pushed back against Benny, demanding more.

“Easy.” Benny urged. He was just getting started; he didn’t want it over before it had begun. He leaned forward, his body curving over Dean’s as his tongue traced the path his hands had taken.

Harsh groans filled the room at the feel of blunt teeth scraping across his skin. Dean’s hands clenched into fists as his body trembled uncontrollably. The pleasure was just shy of painful. “Damn it, Benny! Quit playing around.” He could feel Benny’s grin against his skin.

“But I like playing with you. This has been a long time coming, brother. I want to take my time and savor it. I want to savor you.” He bit down hard on Dean’s hip with blunt teeth, his fingers digging into Dean’s body to hold him still as he tried to buck beneath him.

“Benny.” Dean had meant to say his name as a warning but what had come out of his mouth was a guttural sound full of lust and need.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Strong fingers caressed the length of Dean’s body before roaming back to the firm globes of his ass. Benny pretended not to notice his own hands were shaking.

Dean gasped in longing as Benny quit touching him. He knew it was only going to be a moment but he felt bereft without the vampire’s touch.

The soft click of the bottle of lube being shut was loud in the room but the sound was drowned out by the harsh moans falling from Dean’s lips as Benny began to work his slick fingers into his ass one at a time. Agonizingly slowly he thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers, stretching Dean until he was sure his hunter was ready to take him.

Within moments Benny had replaced his searching fingers with the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tight as he pushed against the slick entrance until he’d felt himself slip past the tight ring of muscle. Benny couldn’t stop the groan from escaping him as he began to slide his cock inch by torturously slow inch inside of Dean until he was fully seated inside of his favorite hunter. 

He paused to give Dean a chance to get used to the feel of his cock buried deep inside of his body. “You okay?” The words were forced through clenched teeth.

“I’d be a hell of a lot better if you would move already.” Dean grumbled against the couch cushions. His body trembling with need.

Benny grinned but didn’t say a word as he gripped Dean’s hips in his hands and began to thrust in and out of Dean’s quivering body.

Lights flashed behind Dean’s eyes as Benny nudged his prostate with every thrust. A strange sound escaped him

They’d had sex before but not like this. In purgatory it had been a hurried affair with barely enough time to loosen his pants and with blood used for lube. It had been about scratching an itch, fulfilling a need. But this, what they were doing now, it wasn’t about being horny and taking what he could get or even a debt he was repaying. This was pure ‘Can’t stand another minute without you being inside of me’ lo... Dean quickly squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard enough to bring blood. There was no way he was going to let himself think about the ‘L’ word much less say it by accident.

Benny couldn’t stop the deep growl at the smell of rich, warm blood filling the room. He stopped moving, his body still bowed over Dean. He was positive the sound he had made would cause Dean to freak.

His eyes, glazed with desire, flew open, his breath came in shortened gasps. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?”

Benny leaned his head to the side and stared down at Dean. “Didn’t you worry about...that I would...? I growled Dean.”

_That was why he stopped?_ Dean returned Benny’s growl with one of his own. “That’s the last thing I’m worried about.” And then he uttered three little words that were almost Benny’s undoing. “I trust you.”

The vampire thrust his hand into Dean’s short cropped hair holding his head still, his other hand gripped Dean’s hip his fingers digging in leaving half moon marks in the tender skin as he began to thrust deeper and deeper inside of Dean’s demanding body once more. He was determined to give Dean the ride of his life.

Dean couldn’t move, he was trapped between the couch and Benny’s hard body forced to accept the exquisite torture he was being subjected to. His body began to tremble, his eyes rolled back in his head as fire raced through his veins. He pushed back forcing Benny to go even deeper inside of him. Harsh tremors racked his body. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm hovering just out of reach. All he needed was... He tried to slide his hand down but before he could touch his aching cock Benny pushed his cock all the way to the hilt inside of Dean and stopped.

“Don’t.” Benny ground out as he slapped Dean’s hand away.

A loud groan ripped from his throat. “Then you do it. Touch me.”

Benny clenched his teeth against the demand as he began to thrust deep once more. He really, really wanted to touch Dean but he wanted Dean’s first orgasm to be brought on by his cock thrusting deep inside of his hunter’s ass not from his fingers stroking the hunter’s cock. “No.”

Once more Dean groaned. He was a Winchester and Winchester’s didn’t beg. But he wanted to come so badly he couldn’t deny that just this once he was tempted... very tempted.

Dean pushed back as he tried to rise up but Benny forcibly held him in place. He was surprised at the thrill that sliced through his body at not being able to move. A different sound escaped him one he had never made before as Benny, his hand tightening almost painfully in his hair nudged his prostate over and over. 

“Come for me.” 

He didn’t think he could do it. Hell, he didn’t think anyone could come on command but damned if he didn’t. It felt as if a volcano had erupted inside of him at Benny’s words as his orgasm ripped from his body. Molten lava rushed through his veins, scorching every cell in his body, his legs shook uncontrollably and lightening flashed behind his eyes. 

With a deep growl Benny thrust deeper, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass as he followed him over the precipice and he shouted Dean’s name as he came.

As soon as his legs stopped trembling, he whispered against Dean’s back, “Do you want more?”

“God, yes.” Dean’s voice was already husky with need.

Without another word Benny grabbed Dean and half carried him into the bedroom. 

 

 

For a long while the only sounds in the room were harsh breathing as both men struggled to get their breathing back under control. As the minutes ticked by and nothing was said Dean was beginning to worry. He didn’t know what he had expected to happen after they’d had sex; all he knew was that he had expected something different, something more. Anything to prove what had happened between them wasn’t just what was owed. But when Benny didn’t say anything, Dean threw his legs over the bed and stood up. Without a word he hurriedly put on his pants and began searching for his shirt.

Benny leaned against the pillows, the wicked but satisfied smile on his face slowly disappearing as he watched Dean search for his clothes. He couldn’t believe it. _Dean was leaving? What the hell?_ “Damn it, Dean! I didn’t rescue your brother just to be able to fuck you once and then have you walk out on me.” He ignored the look of doubt plain on the hunter’s face as he turned to look at him. “Well, I damn well didn’t.” 

“Why did you rescue him, Benny?” Dean’s voice was soft, the words carefully chosen as if every thing important in his life hung on the answer Benny would give.

“Because you asked me to.” 

_There had to be more to it than that._ Dean shot him a look as he waited for Benny to continue.

His southern accent deepened as he spoke. “I wanted to be with you. I’ve been trying for months to figure out a way to convince you to give us a chance. The trip to purgatory was just the selling point.” He reached out, snaked his hand around Dean’s wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed. “Don’t you get it yet?” He shook his head at the confused look Dean was giving him. “Guess not.” Benny closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and stared into Dean’s eyes. “I know I ain’t got no right, none at all but...” Benny couldn’t believe he was hesitating like a teenage boy with his first crush. “I’m crazy about you.” No, that wasn’t right. “I’m....” He was a vampire, damn it! There was no reason he couldn’t tell Dean how he felt. A soft sigh escaped him and echoed around the room before Benny quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m in love with you.”

As Dean sat silent listening to Benny speak, he had a hard time believing what he was hearing. At the vampire’s last admission his mouth dropped open, his heart rate accelerated and blood roared in his ears. Dean usually hated chick flick moments. He would go a long way to avoid them at all costs. But the only thing he could think was _Benny loved him!_ “You’re wrong about that.”

It was Benny’s turn to be confused. He should know who he was in love with.

He couldn’t help grinning at Benny. “You have every right.” Dean spoke softly as he ducked his head, his heart in his throat. “If you’re sure you want... me.”

_If he was sure he wanted him? Of all the..._ Benny rolled his eyes before he quickly rolled Dean beneath him. He raised up on his elbows to look Dean in the eyes. “From the moment we met there hasn’t been a time when I didn’t...” He paused for a moment before he lowered his voice, “I could die from wanting you.”

Dean knew Benny wasn’t serious, that no one could really die from wanting someone but still the thought of Benny wanting him that much did things to him.

Before Dean could say anything Benny continued, “What did you mean I have every right?” Benny couldn’t believe he had almost missed this because his mind had drifted towards the word want coming from Dean’s mouth and had blocked out everything else. 

He shot Benny a teasing look. “I thought that was obvious.” 

“Not to me it isn’t. “ Benny could only pray it meant what he hoped it did. He leaned down until his face was mere inches from Dean’s. “Tell me.”

Dean took a deep breath before he admitted softly, “I’m in love with you, too. I have been for a very long time.” 

At Dean’s admission a look of pure satisfaction crossed Benny’s face before he placed a lingering kiss on Dean’s lips. “You’re mine and I’m never letting you go.”

 

There would be time enough later to talk about things that needed discussing. Not the least of how they would break the news to Sam. But right now neither of them could think about anything other than being with each other.

And that’s how it would always be.


End file.
